Darkness Will Rise
by Rebellegirl
Summary: Set one week after the battle. As the Clans keep prospering and re-building, a new evil comes to light, rising from the Dark Forest. A prophecy comes, forced from one's mouth, 'Three will be challenged by the dark. Help shall come by the night, but all will fall to the shadow of the moon.' Rated T for Warriors stuff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE; PLEASE READ!**_

**_This story is a re-post of another story of mine, although I have made them cat, not humans. Please review, and have fun reading!_**

_PoV: Dovewing_

_As I jumped from branch to__branch my_ ears pricked at the sound of talking. All my senses immediately zoned in on the voices. I can do that, since I'm one of the Three. My power is that all my senses are all enhanced. I started to recognize the voices. _Blackstar, Rowanclaw, Cedarpelt, and Tigerheart_. I thought.

Tigerheart! _Why does _he_ have to be here!_ A few moons ago, I would've had my heart skip a beat. But now, my inner warrior spirit (yes, I do have one, among all my extraordinary senses) said that the trespassers were to be punished.

I made sure that I got a good look at where the ShadowClan cats were. I saw them, right as I got there. Without a sound I started to head back. I looked back and my eyes hit Tigerheart's. My eyes pleaded for him to keep his trap shut. He nodded and winked. I rolled my eyes. His gleamed with amusement.

When I got back to camp, I told Bramblestar of what I heard, holding back the parts about Tigerheart.

"Just as I suspected, ShadowClan has decided to invade." Bramblestar replied.

"This isn't just an invasion; this is an act of war! Have ShadowClan forgotten what we've done for them!" Cloudtail yelled from the back of the crowd.

"I say we fight!" Lionblaze said. He's invincible _and_ can't be killed in battle; also one of the Three. No wonder he wanted to attack.

I started to say something, but Bramblestar interrupted me saying, "We will use the trees to our advantage," How did he know what I was going to say? "We will jump down on our enemies and use the power of surprise. Lionblaze will lead the attack along with Icecloud, Blossomfall, Birchfall and Cinderheart. Bumblestripe, Brackenfur, and-,"

_And who? _I thought.

"And Dovewing."

_No!_

We were all in position. "ThunderClan, attack!" Lionblaze yelled. I looked down and for a moment I thought about staying up on the tree, but I had duties to fulfill to my Clan. I jumped down, growling.

The look of surprise on his and Blackstar's face was so awesome; I should've stored the image in my brain! _Okay, _I thought, _focus. Find a warrior other than Tigerheart._

I looked up and _voila!_ There was Cedarpelt, an annoying, cranky old tom who was trying to kill me! I crouched, and attacked from below. His stomach bled and made the ground turn a ghastly red. I felt a breath on my rump, and turned around, just to get clawed in the face by Dawnpelt, who had now just gotten me back for attacking her at a Gathering.

I ripped my claws through her side. Dawnpelt tried to harm Jayfeather, the last cat in the Prophecy of the Three, who could enter peoples' minds. She had thought he had drowned her brother, Flametail.

As I clawed her, someone tried to jump on me. I rolled aside, dodging the blow. It was Tigerheart! That traitor! I shook my head clear of the thought; he was my enemy now.

A scream from the other side of the battle field got my attention. It was from Cinderheart! She was being confronted by Blackstar and Rowanclaw, and she was lying on the ground.

Lionblaze screamed, "NNNOOOO!" and pushed Rowanclaw to the ground. For the first time ever in a battle, Cinderheart was lying on the ground, looking utterly defeated, as blood gushed out of her thigh and cheek.

"We didn't do it!" Blackstar yelled.

"It's true," Cinderheart said with a weak voice. "A dark-, vine, almost, came from the sky and slashed me and a dark, scary, voice that I recognized but couldn't identify said 'I will take them away from you, Three.' And then these mouse-brains came and tried to help me but looked like they wanted to attack me in my weakened state and I screamed and the Lionblaze came to my rescue and then…"

"Shhh…" I said calmly as she grew louder and louder. "Try not to talk."

"Move out of my way, people!" said a grumpy Jayfeather. He must've been treating the elders, because he was grumpier than usual.

(Jay-Jay just told me to shut up. Now he's telling me to stop calling him Jay-Jay)

After Cinderheart went to the medicine den, Lionblaze was going into a fit of rage.

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS IT ISN'T (NATRUAL! I WILL KILL THE CAT WHO DID THIS I SWEAR ON IT! **I SWEAR ON IT**!"

"Calm down, Lionblaze," Jayfeather said coolly. "She is going to live. It was just her leg that was damaged. Unless you think her beauty would be diminished by a scar on her cheek. She might be confined to her nest for a little while, but if she is, she will be back to normal soon." After that, Jayfeather told Lionblaze something so quiet, even I couldn't hear it. Lionblaze's eyes glittered with happiness, but dilated very quickly.

"What about her injury? Will it kill her?"

"Oh my StarClan, this injury won't affect her as much as you think."

"But what if it did? What if you're wrong? What if-,"

"What if I'm right and there's nothing to worry about."

This argument was getting _really_ annoying now. I stormed into the den and said, "OMSC! Shut it already! You know I can hear you! Can you guy's just, ya' know, keep it down?"

"We can, but will we?" Jayfeather said smugly.

"Fine. Will you?" I snapped back.

"Okay. We will."

"Now keep your mouths shut." I stomped back to my den, wondering what had overjoyed then dampened Lionblaze's spirit. I ran the reasons through my mind. None of them were very logical (unless it was a giant and fat squirrel to eat but it had special warrior training that no one else in the world had).

"Hey, Dovewing, come sit with us!" Bumblestripe said to me. Ahh… Bumblestripe. He was my 'mate' (if you could call him that). Bumblestripe's sister, Briarlight, was sitting next to him. A tree fell on her back as an apprentice, also killing the elder, Longtail.

"We saved you a thrush." Briarlight said to me. I ate the thrush ravenously, for I was hungry after the battle. Poor Bumblestripe hadn't eaten yet, all the food he grabbed for himself, the senior warriors told him to take it to the elders or queens or Graystripe. I offered him some thrush and he refused. "I'm not hungry." He kept saying. I wondered why he kept refusing food. Hmm… Yup! I had no clue what sort of evil plans he had.

After I ate, I slept. And slept and slept and slept. It was after sun-high when I finally woke up.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I said to Foxleap, a ginger tom.

"We thought you would need sleep after the battle." Bramblestar stated. He wasn't in the battle, so he didn't wake up at sun-high, his mate/deputy Squirrelflight organizing patrols.

"Well, I wasn't planning on sleeping 'till noon!" I snapped back. Snapping at a Clan leader was looked down upon, so many senior warriors looked bemused (Jayfeather told me it was a word). I stormed out of camp to hunt.

I unsheathed my claws and sniffed the air. I smelled a vole. _Ferncloud would like that._ Then a pang of sadness hit me. She was killed by Brokenstar in the battle only a week ago.

When I saw the vole lying behind a blackberry bush, I snuck up on it and nipped its neck.

Then, a dark tendril shot from the sky and tried to stab me. I dodged it and tried to kick it out of the sky with my front paw, but all I did was get a sore foot. I decided to go on the offense. I used my senses and extended them to Jayfeather, who could sense if someone was looking at him.

_Yes?_ Jayfeather asked in my mind.

_Long story short, I'm being attacked by that-, _thing_ in Cinderheart's tales. I'm near the Sky Oak. Can you-,_ my cheek was slashed. _Help me-,_ I started to say to Jayfeather, and then I was stabbed in the hind leg and blacked out.

After the "Phantom Thing" attack, I was traumatized. Squirrelflight and Whitewing (my mother) made sure I got the week off and slept for most of the day. I woke up several times during the night, always when I was about to have death-by-horrific-dark-tendril-thing or getting my throat bitten out by a Dark Forest warrior. I was horrified by all this, so Jayfeather gave me four poppy seeds in order to sleep. I was still haunted by dreams, but now I was the winner, destroying the dagger and the Dark Forest warrior.

I woke up to see something furry at my head. I screamed and used very creative words, paranoid at what it could be.

"It's just some food." Bramblestar said to me as I got up.

I had gobbled up half of the rabbit (which I had screamed at), then I vomited it all up. Then I went back to my bed. Bumblestripe, Whitewing, and Lionblaze visited sometimes, but it was all fuzzy. Before I knew it, two weeks passed and I was still in shock.

I woke up one lazy morning and felt a whole lot better. I went out into the woods for some fresh air. But something was wrong. Very, very, wrong.

I could smell Bumblestripe.

And I could also smell decay.

And the scent of blood.

I screamed out loud for Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Instead, Dustpelt, Blossomfall, Birchfall, Icecloud, and Rosepetal came. They were the morning hunting patrol.

Bumblestripe's limp body was dangling off of a sharp branch, just protruding through his gut.

"Get Lionblaze and Jayfeather!" I screamed at Blossomfall. She looked horrified at the sight of her littermate, but she left. "Now, try to pull out Bumblestripe, but don't tug. It could make the pain worse." "And don't _ever_ tell Millie about this. Ever." I added quietly. This was just making my experience worse.

I gradually walked forward to Bumblestripe and slowly started to pull him off the branch. I finally pulled him off a few minutes later, almost gagging at all the blood he lost.

"Oh, Bumblestripe,"

After we saved Bumblestripe's life, we immediately carried him to the medicine den. Cherrypaw came in, complaining of a sore paw, but Jayfeather snapped some insults at her and got back to work.

Jayfeather had stayed up all night for a week in order to save Bumblestripe. He did not eat for a week. After that Bumblestripe was confirmed alive. After the nights of waking up with my nest wet with tears and nightmares and crying out his name at midnight and waking up the whole clan, it was all put to rest. Now that I knew he was alive, I could finally sleep peacefully.

A moon of rehab later, and Bumblestripe was fit enough to go fetch his own food. That day, Bumblestripe walked over to me. I ran towards him and nuzzled him. He nuzzled me back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you, Tansyfang! I appreciate all reviews, and accept constrictive critism. This story took me 8 months to complete, and 3 weeks to edit. R&R PLZ!**_

_PoV: Lionblaze_

_"__I love you." Bumblestripe whispered to_Dovewing. Aren't they so cute together?

I walked over to them.

"You two lovebirds enjoying yourselves?" I asked.

"Shut up." Dovewing gasped and pushed me away with a paw.

After Cinderheart's leg had healed, I took her out into the forest.

"Cinderheart, I-," I started to say.

"Shhh… Don't talk." Cinderheart said. "Look up!"

I looked up. Billions upon billions of fireflies were floating above us. "Wow that's beautiful." I whispered.

I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, but no words came out. I probably looked like a blundering idiot when my mouth flopped like a dead fish's. All we did was look up at the fireflies.

We looked at each other for one moment, until I rubbed my cheek against hers. She looked at me playfully, and jumped up to a higher branch. I jumped on the same branch and sat right down next to her.

"Cinderheart looked amusingly frustrated at me. She got up, and was jumping from branch to branch, until she was near the top. I jumped up very fast to the top, until I was ahead of her.

"Ha! Too slow!" I said to her, a hint of amusement in my voice. We were at the top before we knew it. I won, of course, though Cinderheart was a whisker behind.

She pushed my flank with her muzzle.

I noticed something was trying to wrap around her waist, but I convinced myself that it was just a trick of the light.

We stood up, until she was yanked out of my paws. The 'something' turned out to be a tendril of darkness and it had wrapped around her waist and was pulling her into a whirlwind of darkness. Instinctively, I unsheathed my claws and ripped at the tendril. When I clawed at the tendril, something hissed with pain and let my mate go. She fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"That is the same thing that attacked me during the battle!" she screamed at me. "And that voice! It's the voice of that evil she-," _ZAP!_ A bolt of lightning hit her in the back. Cinderheart's eye's rolled back into her head. The bolt tried to hit me too, but I dodged it.

_Fool! _A scratchy, faint, female voice said to me. _You can't escape me! I will make you suffer, and then kill you. Then bring you back to life, only to slowly kill you all!_

"Are you crazy?!" I screamed. "You will never accomplish this!" I grabbed Cinderheart's scruff and ran dragged her to camp.

Back at camp, Jayfeather looked at Cinderheart's unconscious body, and said she only blacked out and she would survive.

I was relived that she lived. This was the second time I thought I had lost her.

The next day, Cinderheart woke up. Jayfeather told me that she wanted to talk to me privately.

Before I went to talk with Cinderheart, I wanted to tell Jayfeather something. "Jayfatter, you will keep her guarded until she is well or else…" my voice started to falter. "Or else you won't be able to decide which one is worse, losing a patient or being thrown in the lake of the log bridge."

"What the fox-dung are you doing!? Threatening your medicine cat _and_ your brother!?" My mom, Leafpool said. She used to be a medicine cat, until her secret that she gave birth to us came out. She gave birth to our sister, Hollyleaf, but she died during the Dark Forest battle.

"Mom, get out of this!" I shoved her to the ground

"Calm down Lionblaze." Bramblestar said to me.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! My mate was knocking on death's door and death almost answered it, and you want me to CALM DOWN!?" I pushed my way back to my nest and forgot about visiting Cinderheart.

"Lionbwaze, Lionbwaze!" a voice said to me. I woke up, clawing wildly at empty air. I looked around, and Amberkit was trying to hand me a shrew.

"Don't worry, it's only a vole." A soothing voice said to me. Briarlight was with Amberkit, guiding her to me.

"Do you wan a swoow? I hunted it mysewlf!" Amberkit said to me. Briarlight rolled her eyes, basically meaning that Amberkit found it in the fresh-kill pile.

"It's surprising, isn't it? Last night you were willing to attack your Clan leader and now you are eating a shrew given to you by a kit." Briarlight said, amused.

"Please don't remind me about it, Briarlight." Briarlight was quite a few moons younger than me, but she had this way of making warriors, even senior warriors, tell the truth.

I got up after eating the shrew and walked to the medicine den. Cinderheart was lying on a nest, with her father Brackenfur guarding her.

I ran up to her muzzling her all over. I poked her stomach with my nose, and she squeaked.

"Lionblaze! I missed you," she yelped, surprised.

"I missed you too."

After a few hours of patrols, I went back to visit Cinderheart.

But Jayfeather kept blocking the way.

"Jayfarter, what is going on?"

"She mustn't be disturbed."

"What the mouse-dung is going on?!"

"I told you, she mustn't be disturbed"

"At least let me see her!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She isn't well."

"So what happened to her? You are acting like she has greencough!" My voice got serious now. "She doesn't, does she?"

"You can't see her."

"Why!"

"You can't"

"WHY?!"

"You want to see her? Fine. Just don't destroy the whole lake." Jayfeather took me to her nest, but held me back a few rabbit-hops from her.

Cinderheart was curled up in a corner, screaming. The same scratchy voice I heard when she was struck by lightning was speaking to her. Cinderheart pelt was turning white and colorless, and a shadowy figure was forming in color in front of her.

I pushed Jayfeather aside as he hurled insults at me. I ran up to Cinderheart, pawing her flank. Cinderheart's screams were growing weaker as the voice was growing fuller. I hurled myself at the shadow and it dissipated. Cinderheart's pelt started to gain its color back and her voice was growing stronger as she was speaking words so fast, I couldn't decipher them.

"Cinderheart, are you okay?"

She continued talking.

The words started to make sense, and she kept repeating a few sentences.

She was saying a prophecy.

And her voice had changed to that scratchy, voice.

"_Three will be challenged by the dark. Help shall come by the night, but all will fall to the shadow of the moon. Three will be challenged by the dark. Help shall come by the night, but all will fall to the shadow of the moon. Three will be challenged by the dark. Help shall come by the night, but all will fall to the shadow of the moon. Three will be-," _

I sheathed my claws and slammed them against her head. A hiss of fury came out and a dark tendril shot from her mouth and went through the ceiling. A deep breath came from Cinderheart.

"Thank you." She said quietly, she had spent all her energy trying to keep the shadow from fully possessing and destroying her.

I took her straight to Jayfeather.

"Dang it! This is the third time. THIRD TIME!" I yelled at Jayfeather. "Guard. Her. Or else…"

A scream interrupted me. A horrified Millie came in and said, "It's Briarlight, she-," Millie passed out. Briarlight came in and said words that should never come out of the sweet she-cat's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks you, Tansyfang, for rewiewing Remember, all constructive critism is allowed.**

_Jayfeather_

_"__It's time to die." Briarlight, or_ _what_ used to be Briarlightsaid.

"She was too weak to hold back the spirit." I spat. "Is she-?"

"Morphing into a calico she-cat? Yes." Lionblaze said. "Oh, and she is starting to stand up."

A wave of insults flooded from my mouth, and I heard Lionblaze fling his claws at what used to be Briarlight in the side. "No! Don't hurt her, because Briarlight is still in there. Do you want to hurt her?"

"No! I just don't want this thing being the end of me!" Lionblaze spat back at me as we ran outside of the camp.

"Try to trap her! But don't hurt her. After we get the spirit out of her, then you can beat the StarClan out of the demon."

"Wait, when Cinderheart was possessed, I hit her head. What if we try doing that to Briarlight?"

"That won't work now. The spirit has full possession of her thoughts and actions now. The only way we can help her is to knock her out, _without _hurting her, and take her to the Moonpool. If she drinks the water, the spirit will leave her with only a little damage."

"What kind of damage?"

"Memories." I said grimly. "Psychotic actions. Scary stuff."

"Are there any other ways?"

"Unless we want to plead StarClan to take her without pain, or ask the spirit nicely to leave her body, then no."

"I have a plan," Lionblaze told me.

"And, NOW!" Lionblaze yelled. He jumped on Briarlight, and smashed her head on the ground multiple times. She immediately passed out. We grabbed her limp body and hauled her to the Moonpool. Sadly, it was the night of the half-moon, so Kestrelflight yelled some offensive words at us.

"What are you doing?" Littlecloud yelled.

"Briarlight has full-on possession." I yelled quickly as I passed by. Horrified looks crossed the faces of the medicine cats.

We brought Briarlight to the Moonpool. A sudden jolt came from Lionblaze as he said, "I knew I recognized that voice! It's what Cinderheart tried to tell me. It's Mapleshade! The psycho she-demon that killed Spottedleaf!"

"Get her to drink the water." Lionblaze delayed for a moment. "NOW!" Lionblaze quickly shoved Briarlight's head in the water. "DON'T MAKE HER DROWN NOW!" I yelled. I grabbed Briarlight's scruff, and gently placed it at the side of the pool, just where her lips were touching the water. I pried her mouth open, and rubbed her throat to make sure she swallowed it.

A screech came out of her throat. "It worked! Mapleshade is out! Now, if you'll excuse me-," Lionblaze exclaimed. He jumped through Mapleshade's side and she disappeared, "If I EVAH catch you in the forest again, you'll wish you'd nevah been born." He yelled psychotically to the sky.

Briarlight started to stir. She screamed and curled into a ball the best way she could. "I…I hear voices. But I won't listen. I will not kill you!" A shell of light surrounded her (From what Lionblaze had described to me), and I heard a voice. _Silverstream! _I thought. She had come to protect Graystripe's kit. How touching. Briarlight and Silverstream's voices spoke as one.

"You will never harm the clans, she-demon." The light faded (a guess) and Briarlight fell to the ground. She yowled in pain as she was put into Lionblaze's arms.

"Does some she-cat need a hug?" she asked weakly. We all laughed weakly. After all she had been through; she still had the audacity to use her humor.

"WHAT THE STARCLAN HAPPENED TO HER! AND WHY IS SHE BLEEDING FROM HER SIDE!" Millie screamed at us.

"She will be fine. Now get out of my way." I told her. I decided to give her some thyme to calm her down. Millie was getting really annoying. I had many people, even warriors from other clans, come visit Briarlight. Apparently she had many followers.

All the medicine cats came to help me; since it isn't often that someone gets possessed.

"Jayfeather," Bramblestar stated, "Tonight is the Gathering. Are you going to come?"

"Yes." I sighed. Even though Briarlight was doing better, she still had violent spasms and was calling out Silverstream's name during the night. A few times I caught her ripping her nest to shreds.

"I'll take care of her." Brightheart said..

"Thank you, Brightheart. And a warning; never, EVER let anyone go near her, unless she is spazzing out. Even if Millie begs you to let her in."

"I think I got it."

"And consult Dovewing or Lionblaze if anything serious happens."

"Okay." Brightheart walked away.

After the Gathering was over, we medicine cats went to the Moonpool. I didn't dream at all, though I think I heard the screams of a cat. I didn't recognize the voice, though.

I woke up and headed back to the clan. Brightheart said Briarlight was perfect, as she normally is (did I just say that out-loud?)

Ivypool came to me, complaining of stomach pains. I felt her plump stomach and said she might have been eating too much.

"But I haven't! I haven't even eaten today!" she exclaimed.

I sniffed her, and a warm, sweet scent had masked her normal ThunderClan smell.

"Can I examine you a bit more?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I was correct with my guess. I put my ear to her stomach and heard things moving around.

"I was right. You're pregnant."

"What?!" She screamed, then stiffened.

"Who's the-," I started to say, but Ivypool pushed me out of the way, then went back to nest, tearing it up.

"What are you doing?" Dovewing yelled from the room next to her.

"It's none of your business!" Ivypool screamed. She ran out of her room and went into the forest.

"Dovewing, can you tell me what she is doing?" I asked her.

"What?! I'm not spying on my sister!" I raised my eyebrow, and she sighed. "Fine. She is near the WindClan border. And she is clawing a tree. Wait, someone is coming near her. Ivypool is sniffing the air. And-," Dovewing trailed off.

"Well?"

"She's with someone. I don't know who." I could she was straight out lying, so I went into her mind. _Ivypool! I'm on a patrol! _Someone said. Immediately, I knew the voice. It was Breezepelt, my mortal enemy (my immortal was Yellowfang), who had tried to kill me on multiple occasions! _I need to tell you something. It's really urgent. _Ivypool said drearily. _What?!_ Breezepelt said far too quickly. _I'm expecting your kits. _Ivypool said quietly. _WHAT?! Really?! _Breezepelt voice was full of happiness.

I exited Dovewing's mind.

When Ivypool got back, Jayfeather called her back to his den. Before she could make an excuse, he said, "I know who the father is, but I won't tell. I promise."

"What will I do!? I broke the code, my dead best friend probably hates me now, and the father tried to kill his dad, his clan, and you!"

"Calm down. You can either make up a father or live with it."

"I am going to live with it. It's my mistake, and I'll deal with it."

"Good. Now tell Bramblestar you are pregnant and you need to stay off patrols."

"WHAT?!" Ivypool wailed. "Just because I have and early sign that I'm expecting doesn't mean that I'm just going to lie down on my nest, waiting for cats to take care of me!" Ivypool stormed off and asked to join a hunting patrol. Dustpelt was leading the patrol.

"No. I may not be a she-cat myself, but I know what a pregnant lady looks like. Go to your room and rest." Dustpelt stated.

"No." Ivypool argued. "I'm still fully capable of patrols."

"You will go to your nest, or start moving into the nursery now. No buts." Bramblestar said to Ivypool. She stomped off to the warriors' den, muttering insults at the two toms.

"What was that all about?" Toadstep asked.

"Apparently, Ivypool is expecting." Dustpelt said.

Toadstep ran off to the warriors' den, and to Ivypool's nest. I entered Toadstep's mind and found out that he wanted to ask if she was expecting his kits.

After that, I entered Ivypool's mind and said, _Whatever Toadstep asks you, say yes. _A rush of questions flooded me as I left.

A few minutes had passed by and Toadstep ran out of the warrior's den and yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Ivypool is expecting kits!"

A few 'congratulations' were said, while Bramblestar climbed up on the Great rock and announced, "We have good news; Ivypool is expecting Toadstep's kits." The whole clan cheered.

"Now, Ivypool, you are to stay in the nursery unless you have to go to the dirt-place." A moon had passed and Toadstep was fussing over Ivypool like he was actually the father.

"Ugh. Fine." Ivypool sighed.

"Ivypool," I started. "You are very close to birth. Don't over-do anything." "And whatever you do, allow Toadstep to keep close." I added quietly.

"Hey, Jay-Jay! How's my sis' doing?" Dovewing asked me.

"Knock off the nickname and I'll tell you!" I snapped.

"Sheesh, it was only a nickname." Dovewing muttered.

"Ivypool is three days from kitting."

"Yay!"

After the conversation, I went to my den. Briarlight was doing fine; she didn't have violent spasms and, as a bonus, her nest wasn't torn to shreds.

"Briarlight-,"

"Yes?"

"You are fine, and strong again. You are okay to leave the den now."

"Yes!" Briarlight cheered.

I went back to my room to sleep, when Toadstep hollered, "Ivypool's kitting!"

I ran to the nursery. Toadstep was blocking the entrance to the nursery, so I shoved him out of the way. Ivypool was lying on her nest, howling in pain.

"Daisy!" I yelled to the queen. "Fetch raspberry and honey." As she dashed off, I went to work.

A few minutes later, the first one came. "It's a she-cat." Then the other, a tom. The last one was out, and it was another she-cat.

"They're…beautiful!" Toadstep exclaimed. "What are we going to call them?"

"Ivypool is very tired, don't rush her." I said. "But you can tell me something; what do they look like?"

"The she-cats are a black with green eyes and silver with blue eyes. The tom is black with amber eyes."

The next morning, Ivypool woke up screaming. I zoomed off to her and she was checking her kits.

"What is going on?" I asked.

She said something so fast I couldn't understand it.

"Slow down. I can't listen that fast."

"I had a dream. I had just woken up, and I went to check on my kits. They were dead. I ran to Bramblestar, only to see him dying with blood spilling out of his neck. I ran to you and you…" She started to trail off. "And you were dead, lying on the ground, over Dovewing. She survived, but after I started to try to help her, she died. No one was alive. Then someone jumped on my back and flipped me over, and tore my throat out and then I woke up."

Toadstep came rushing in. "Can we name them?"

"Stop rushing her, and stop acting like a kit just out of the nursery."

"I have decided names," Ivypool started. "The tom is Nightkit, the silver one is Moonkit, and the last one is Hollykit." Immediately, my eyes started to tear up. Ivypool had named her kit after her best friend, who was my dead littermate.

"Jayfeather, are you okay?" Toadstep was not aware of the pain that the name 'Holly' caused us. He had never trusted Hollyleaf, so he felt no sympathy for us.

I left Ivypool and went out to collect herbs. At the abandoned Twoleg place, I found a bunch of catmint. I gathered some up, and took them back to my den.

As night came, I went to sleep. My dreams were filled with the Ancients. Half Moon was calling my name, but I couldn't find her. I called out her name, but no sound came from my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Thanks, reviewers! I appreciate them all.**

_ Dovewing_

_"__Dovewing!" Bumblestripe called out my _name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come over here," I hopped over to him. He laughed for no reason, and poked my side with his paw. I squeaked, and jumped on him. He rolled over, running blunt claws over my ribs.

"Quit it, quit it!" I laughed.

"Say, 'Bumblestripe is the best'!"

"Bumblestripe is the best!"

"Like you mean it!"

"Never!" I clamped my jaw over his tail. I squeaked, and jumped up.

"Dovewing, Bumblestripe! Quit messing a-," Lionblaze yelled, but his words were cut off short when a dark tendril grabbed my waist and yanked me up into the sky.

Lionblaze jumped up and tried to grab me. He failed. As darkness gripped my consciousness, I heard Bumblestripe cry out my name.

"Dovewing. Whatever happens, I love you. Always know that." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I… I love you." Lionblaze comforted him and started reassuring him by his words.

"She is strong, she will be okay." I could almost sense Bumblestripe's thoughts. I knew he would keep hoping until he died.

Once I woke up, I found out that I shoved in a cramped, dark hole.

I wiggled around, and scrambled out of it. _Wow. _I thought. _Whoever kidnapped me has no sense whatsoever._

Just as I thought this, a rock was hurled at my head and I blacked out.

"I can't believe she escaped! You idiots! You are hereby going to be treated as apprentices until I say so." A slurred female voice said to two toms, and clawed them both.

But this time, they weren't nice.

I had two sharp sticks sticking out of my scruff, and three stuck in my tail.

"Geez, aren't you nice with prisoners. And you, vole-dung."

An idiotic Dark Forest warrior said, "Me?"

"Get a life. Do you really want that _CRAZEH _she-cat controlling you and treating you like dirt all the time?"

"The she-cat does have a point," vole-dung dude whispered to his mud-covered friend (whom (now that I come back to it) I called stick-brain). He was rewarded with Mapleshade's claws.

"Quiet, prisoner!" Mapleshade yelled. She grabbed two of the sticks containing me with her teeth, and her minions grabbing the others and dragged me to a small den-like thing. Luckily my adrenalin contained my squeals of pain; I didn't want my first impression on the new Dark Forest to make me seem like a newborn kit.

After looking at my wounds, and the rate of how fast they would get infected, I calculated that I had exactly two days to live and escape from this hellhole. Definitely feeling the love after a whole day in the dark.

After two days trying to find something to do, I decided to go into my own world; imagination.

I heard my name being called. "Dovewing, Dovewing!" the person that was calling my name was the number one grumpster, Jay-Jay. (And no, Jay-Jay, I'm not going to knock off the nickname)

"Jayfeather!" I yelled hysterically, "What are you doing here!"

"Trying to figure out what is going on." He gritted his teeth. "Do you know who kidnapped you?"

"Duh. Mapleshade, you mind-reader."

"Okay. Where are you?"

"Duh again! The Dark Forest! I thought you were the smart one!"

"And what are they doing to you?"

"First of all; stop asking questions. Second of all; I have sharp twigs sticking through me. So nice of them to do so. Third of all; I loud-mouthed two of the guards and got rewarded with getting dragged to where I am. Sticks included."

"Okay. I'm going to send reinforcements to rescue you. And…" He paused. "Bumblestripe misses you. I've wasted half my supply of thyme trying to calm him. Can you send him a message to help him?"

My eyes were tearing up. "Bumbles, I'm okay. I'll be back before you know it."

"You can expect to see-," His call was cut off when Mapleshade clawed me across my face.

"I repeat; what do you know about the prophecy?" She snapped at me.

"Oh, all I know is, 'The Three are superbly awesome and Mapleshade is the stupidest around." I peeped.

All I got back was clawing.

"The _real _prophecy!"

"I shall tell you everything." I said mockingly.

"Why you little-," She threatened to tear out my throat.

"You know, you can't kill me; I'm too important to die."

"You have a point." Mapleshade looked at her henchmen. "Take her to that hole." Mapleshade said to the two minions. "And don't cower to her mouth. Work things out."

I trembled, thinking I was going to be tortured.

After I was dragged to the hole, one of them hit me with a sheathed paw. I bit him, but he clawed my cheek. Adrenalin rushed through my veins, so I didn't feel anything. He scowled, noticing my calm demeanor, and started to scratch my sides.

Then the other guy wiped off the mud covering his pelt.

He started to beat up vole-dung. At first, through my blurry state of vision, I thought it was a StarClan cat going to take me to StarClan. Then I saw who it was; it was Lionblaze!

"I love you so much, Lionblaze! Thank you so much for trying to help me!" I yelled, a bit paranoid because I had stayed in the Dark Forest for two days, which was much to long for any living cat.

"No prob'." Lionblaze grumbled. He was having trouble getting the sticks out. A few minutes and a dozen squeals later, he was done.

After I was relived of my twig-y prison, we bolted out.

"Stop right there!" Mapleshade yelled. I froze in place.

"Dovewing!" Lionblaze yelled as he grabbed my by my scruff and tried to drag me away. "She is trying to control you by over-powering your mind!" He picked me up and ran for the StarClan-Dark Forest border.

We were greeted by Mosskit screaming, "FLUFF-BRAINED RABBITS ARE INVADING!"

"Mosskit, stop letting your imagination control yourself." Bluestar calmly told her daughter.

"But…" Her words were cut off by Bluestar.

"I've had enough of this nonsense."

"Look!"

Bluestar looked where Mosskit pointed with her paw; she was pointing at us. She ran over to us, a shocked look over her face.

"Hey Bluestar." Lionblaze said.

"Why are you here?"

"Dovewing." Lionblaze motioned to me. Since I was relaxed, all the pain came to me, so I passed out. (Note: all the commentary and things that happened are being told by me were told to me by Lionblaze)

"Do you want me to help her?"

"Anything would help."

"How's this?" She closed her eyes, and we were back on Earth. Good news: we were at the Clan's territory. Bad news: we were in the heart of ShadowClan territory. Just my luck that I woke up to hear Lionblaze arguing with half a dozen ShadowClan cats.

Lionblaze saw me stir, so he grabbed me and held me up. "Does this look like a reason that we have come to invade? And look at her, she's covered in blood! Dovewing was captured by the Dark Forest," Gasps from some cats interrupted him. "I rescued her, then we ran off to StarClan, and Bluestar teleported us here!"

I wanted to scream at him for using me as an excuse, but instinct held me back. "He's right," I coughed painfully. "I was in the Dark Forest for two days." After I said that, two ShadowClan cats, Tawnypelt and Tigerheart (yay!), came to help carry me back to my Clan.

Once I got back to camp, Jayfeather took me strait to the medicine den. He went out only once, and that was because he needed to get the right herbs for me. I gave him a cross look (even though he can't see) saying, _get this treatment wrong and you die._

"Don't worry; it's only marigold, horsetail, cobwebs, thyme, and poppy." I forgot he could read minds that moment, so I looked at him in surprise. He handed me a few poppy seeds and I fell asleep.

My dreams were filled with the Dark Forest, horrifyingly realistic.

I woke up to see Jayfeather in my face. I screamed, hitting him with a paw. He laughed, and I went back to reality; I was home, and I was safe. I sighed with relief.

Bumblestripe took my awakening as a sign to rush in. Jayfeather yelled something at him, and Bumblestripe left.

"Let him come in." I snapped at Jayfeather. "Do you know how much he's been through the last few days?"

"Fine." He called Bumblestripe's name. "You can come in now!"

Bumblestripe came rushing in. Jayfeather walked away, so that we could reunite. I jumped up, only to have pain overpower my body.

"Don't get up!" Jayfeather yelled from another room. For the first time, I listened.

Bumblestripe and I had a short conversation before he left.

"Dovewing! What happened?"

"I want food."

"Okay...? What happened?"

"I hate twigs." This repeated for a little. Bumblestripe left. Clearly he was stunned by my weirdness. This was the second time I had been attacked gruesomely in the past moon, so why wouldn't he think I was crazy after my encounters? Did he think I was supposed to be happy and back to normal?

Bumblestripe returned with two mice. I ate them slowly, my stomach cringing with pain. This was the first time I had eaten in quite a few days.

After my attempts at eating, Ivypool's kits, which were now two moons old, came to cheer me up. Hollykit was trying to get me to throw a moss-ball. I grabbed the ball and flung it out of my room. All the kits ran after it, screaming their delight.

I sighed, knowing that that happiness didn't come from Ivypool.

I decided to get up and ask Jayfeather if I was allowed out of the medicine-den. He wasn't there. I looked around, and left camp. Bumblestripe was on guard, and was trying to keep himself awake. Like his father, his systems always told him to go to sleep.

I went up to him, now fully asleep, and licked him on the cheek before leaving. I looked around and smelled a strange scent. My senses zoned in on the smell, and I sensed a body lying on the ground.

I ran to the spot to see a body on the ground.

It was Graystripe.


End file.
